real_life_spacefandomcom-20200215-history
Ring
A Ring is a disk of material that orbits a planet, star, moon, or centuar. The incomplete rings are called Ring Arcs, and smaller rings are called Ringlets. List of objects and their rings Sol (3 rings) Asteroid Belt The Asteroid Belt is a ring of asteroids and a dwarf planet orbiting Sol between Mars and Jupiter. Edgeworth–Kuiper Belt The Edgeworth–Kuiper Belt, also known as the Kuiper Belt, is a ring of asteroids, comets, and dwarf planets beyond the orbit of Neptune. Scattered Disc The Scattered Disc, also known as the Scattered Disk, is a ring of asteroids, comets, and a dwarf planet located beyond the Kuiper Belt. Terra Early natural rings Back in the early days when the Solar System was young, Terra had rings formed from the same collision that formed Luna. It is unknown what happened to these rings, as they are not present to this day. Modern artificial rings In modern times, old artificial satellites will collide with one another, breaking them apart to form thin rings of space junk around the planet. Jupiter Halo Ring The Halo Ring is a thick, faint ring that orbits closest to Jupiter, even closer than Metis. Main Ring The Main Ring is the most brightest of the rings. Amalthea Gossamer Ring The Amalthea Gossamer Ring extremely thin ring of dust. If you flew through it, you wouldn't even notice. Thebe Gossamer Ring The Thebe Gossamer Ring is another thin ring of dust. Io Gas Torus The Io Gas Torus is a ring of gaseous oxygen and sulfur originating from Io. Europa Gas Torus The Europa Gas Torus is a ring of gas originating from Europa. Himalia Ring The Himalia Ring is a ring created by a small moon colliding with Himalia. Saturn D Ring The D Ring is dark and faint. Titan Ringlet The Titan Ringlet, also called the Colombo Ringlet, is an extremely small ringlet between the D and C rings. C Ring The C Ring is a wide, faint ring. Maxwell Ringlet The Maxwell Ringlet is a ringlet orbiting within the Maxwell Gap. 1.470RS Ringlet The 1.470RS Ringlet is a ringlet orbiting within the Bond Gap. 1.495RS Ringlet The 1.495RS Ringlet is a ringlet orbiting within the Bond Gap. B Ring The B Ring is an extremely wide, bright ring, home to Alaris. Huygens Ringlet The Huygens Ringlet is a ringlet in the Huygens Gap. A Ring The A Ring is the first ring ever discovered, and is home to over 8000 moonlets. Encke Ringlets There are three unnamed ringlets within the Encke Gap. Keeler Ring The Keeler Ring is a ring with the Keeler Gap and Daphnis. Atlas Ringlet The Atlas Ringlet is a ringlet of dust made from Atlas. Prometheus Ringlet The Prometheus Ringlet is a ringlet of dust made from Prometheus. F Ring The F Ring is a thin ring between Prometheus and Pandora, home to 3 moonlets. Janus/Epimethius Ring The Janus/Epimethius Ring is a faint dust ring between Epimethius and Janus. G Ring The G Ring is a very thin, faint ring home to the moonlet Aegaeon, it's source. Methone Ring Arc The Methone Ring Arc is an extremely faint, thin, and incomplete dust ring produced by micrometeoroids impacting the moon Methone. Anthe Ring Arc The Anthe Ring Arc is another faint, thin, incomplete dust ring, and produced by micrometeoroids impacting the moon Anthe. It was discovered in June 2007. Pallene Ring The Pallene Ring is a faint, thin dust ring that was formed from meteoroids impacting the moon Pallene. E Ring The E Ring is a huge ring made of extremely tiny ice particles. It stretches from the orbit of Mimas all the way out to the orbit of Titan. It is formed from the water jets on Enceladus. The moons that orbit within it are covered in a thin layer of particles from this ring. Phoebe Ring The Phoebe Ring is a gigantic ring that was made from micrometeoroids impacting Phoebe. It is so large, it appears the size of 2 full Lunas from Terra. It's particles are what gives Iapetus and Hyperion their reddish and/or black color.